


Queens and Mages

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute, Cutesy, Demon Queen Weiss, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mage Ruby, Magic, Marriage Proposal, mage and demon queen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: Slowly, the human brought her hands up, and, at first, the demon tensed, thinking she was about to cast a spell but forced herself to relax when she realized this human was just reaching out to pull down her hood."Well, I'm, umm, I want to challenge you to a battle, and if I win… I…"The hood fluttered down, revealing the cute face of her opponent, Ruby Rose, who looked determined despite her blush."I want you to please be my bride!"~She, Weiss Schnee, is the Demon Queen; the most powerful demon to have ever existed. Every human wishes to defeat her in order to restore balance to the world. All, except for this one Ruby Rose who challenges her not for any noble reason, but to marry her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Buzz [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Queens and Mages

At the ripe age of sixteen years old, she'd claimed the demon castle already, defeating the previous queen without dropping any blood nor sweat.

She was Weiss Schnee, a demon with pale skin - flawless if not for the faded scar lining her left eye - and an even paler, pearly white hair, her eyes a piercing blue that was able to make humans quiver with fear. She had an ethereal, indescribable beauty, her horns only serving to accentuate both her magnificence and strength.

And now she sat in the throne, a year later, known for her dark magic and powers beyond anyone had ever accomplished before. She'd accomplished what all demons dreamed, becoming the most powerful, ruthless, and the most feared by all humans and monsters alike.

And she was also very bored.

Humans rarely reached the very top of the tower where she dwelled, and when they did… they didn't pose much of a threat. Not to her.

But life was… good, she supposed.

She had her trusted generals, one of which was Blake Belladonna, the beast that came from shadow. Out of them all, she must say that the cat would be her favorite.

She also had many golds and jewels and all kinds of treasures, enough to ensure the lives of the whole human kingdom.

She had achieved her goal.

She had everything she wanted.

Or… so she thought.

**…**

The echoing sound of footsteps was what woke her from her slumber.

Blue eyes showed themselves beneath her lids, a wicked smile slowly on her lips when she realized whoever had walked in was not her demon generals. Or even demons at all.

It was a human.

The demon's eyes narrowed, taking in every little single detail of this human.

After all, it wasn't every day that a human managed to defeat every one of her generals and stood in the tallest floor of the old tower.

This human was… a different one.

It was small and hid its frame and potions and weapons and even its face under her large, rose-colored hooded-cloak, strands of dark red hair poking out from it.

The human stopped a few feet from her, and the demon had to take a moment to marvel the aura of power emanating from this human.

Yes…

This would be an enjoyable fight, indeed.

Too bad the human would lose to her, just like all the other humans.

No matter how much strength they possessed, they could never hope to rival her powers.

"Interesting…" she mused, her eyes never leaving this small human as she stood from her throne. "I think you're the youngest human to ever reach the top of the tower."

The cloak shifted as the human's head tilted to the side.

"Well, I'm not _that_ young, I'm almost fifteen…"

Oh.

It was a female.

A rather young female, at that.

Weiss' eyes narrowed.

This girl had potential.

"Very well then, let us get this over with."

The human suddenly threw up her hands and shook them, taking an uneasy step back. "W-wait, but you don't even know why I'm here!"

She merely narrowed her eyes in question.

"Is it not obvious, Child? You wish to take my head and restore balance as well as gain all the gold and glory the humans can offer."

The human panicked even more, shaking her head vehemently and clenching her fists.

"N-no, I don't wanna take off your head, that's wrong."

The demon queen stared.

"... Then why are you here, Child?"

"And can you stop calling me that?" the girl suddenly said, crossing her arms in a seemingly unpleased gesture. "You're only two years older than me."

Her eyes twitched.

She disliked it when others brought up her age. So what if she was only seventeen?! Did that not make her even more dangerous?! To have achieved greatness in such an early age!

She drew in a breath.

There was no use showing her displeasure through words. Rather, she'd simply do it by beating this human to death, just like all the other humans.

"Very well, then, what do you wish to be called? The unbreakable? The almighty?" she said, only half-tauntingly. Humans had this strange affinity towards nicknames - it was as if they disliked their own names. They always came up with such ridiculous names for themselves, thinking it was anything but ridiculous. She couldn't understand why.

"Umm, no, well, unless you want to, in that case it's alright, but-"

"Just tell me your name, human," she snapped.

She hated small talk.

A tiny wave of guilt washed over her when the human flinched.

"... Ruby. Ruby Rose…"

Her voice was small and weak and the general wondered if she truly was a fighter or just a lost girl who happened to be passing by.

"Interesting name, Ruby Rose… Tell me; why are you here?" she asked as she began to walk towards her, stopping only when she could see the girl more clearly.

Those eyes, hidden beneath the shadow, still shone.

It fascinated the demon. She didn't let it show.

Slowly, the human brought her hands up, and, at first, the demon tensed, thinking she was about to cast a spell but forced herself to relax when she realized this human was just reaching out to pull down her hood.

"Well, I'm, umm, I want to challenge you to a battle, and if I win… I…"

The hood fluttered down, revealing the cute face of her opponent, Ruby Rose, who looked determined despite her blush.

"I want you to please be my bride!"

A beat passed.

Weiss' evil brain was still processing what the girl had declared rather boldly.

Another beat passed.

Weiss now fully understood that this human was, indeed, asking for her hand in marriage.

Another beat passed.

And another.

And another.

Before finally…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

She tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms as she waited for her dear, lovable, definitely _not_ suicidal sister to arrive.

The priest was already glaring at her like mad, probably wanting her to get the hell out of his sacred church.

"C'mon, Rubes…"

Out of nowhere, a coffin appeared with a paper taped to it that said 'Ruby' in crummy handwriting, muffled protests coming from inside.

Wordlessly, she held up the coffin and brought it over her head with ease, all with one hand, ignoring the old priest's baffled look as she laid it down and opened it, revealing none other than…

"Gah! Why's my cloak always tangled whenever I revived?!"

… Ruby Rose, the strongest student in the entire Academy of Adventurers, only rivaled by she herself, Ruby's sister…

Yang Xiao Long.

**…**

"Hey, Yang?"

Her eyes stopped scanning the pages of the Books of Spells, looking up to find her sister fidgeting.

"Yeah?"

Ruby didn't say anything for a while, looking down. Yang closed her book and waited patiently for her sister to strengthen herself and say whatever she wanted to say.

The classroom was quiet save for the ticking clock and the muffled voices of the students and teachers outside.

"Why don't you hate me?"

Yang's eyes slowly zeroed in on her sister, who grew more and more nervous with each second.

Suddenly, she pulled the girl into a bone-crushing embrace. "How can I ever hate my precious baby sister~?" she cooed.

Usually, her little sister would be thrashing around, demanding that she be put down because she was no longer a kid anymore (even though she totally was), so when Ruby didn't even move…

Yang grew concerned.

She gently retracted from the embrace but kept her hands on the girl's shoulders, crouching a little in order to see eye-to-eye.

"Ruby…?"

Her sister refused to look at her, shoulders tense as she bit her lip.

"I… I'm in love with Queen Weiss, and… people think by killing her off, they'll restore balance," she scoffed uncharacteristically, "Like _that'll_ actually happen." She closed her eyes, sighed, and turned so she could look at Yang. "If anyone else knew… they'd think I'm a traitor. But you..." Her eyes narrowed. "You're okay with it. And I don't get why."

This time, it was Yang's turn to grow solemn, releasing her hold as she stood up only to turn around, hiding her face in the shadows.

_I guess…_

_I guess it's time, isn't it?_

_Time for her to know the truth…_

_What I'd been hiding all my life…_

_My deepest secret…_

"... Do you ever think that the reason why I'm so cool with you being in love with a monster - _the_ queen of monsters, no less, is because…" She braced herself. "I'm more alike with you than you think."

A beat.

And another.

"Yang…?"

She finally turned around, ignoring the heat in her cheeks and tried to look as brave as possible when she said…

"Ruby, you're not the only one in love with a demon."

Ruby's eyes widened, a small gasp emerging from her lips.

A beat passed.

And another.

And suddenly the red reaper summoned her scythe and - before Yang could even register what was happening - hit her with it. Hard.

So hard that she flew to the wall.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH QUEEN WEISS! _I'M_ ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HER!"

She shook her head to better clear it, and, once she realized what just happened, screamed, "What the hell, Ruby?!"

The tip of Ruby's scythe met her neck.

Silver eyes filled with suspicion and rage narrowed into wide, shocked lilac.

"Are you… Are you planning to steal her away from me?" she asked, her voice low and rough.

"RUBY! I am _not_ in love with Queen Weiss! She's too short for my taste!" she yelled, beating some sense into her air-headed sister before she got killed. She did _not_ like being in trapped in a coffin.

"Oh…" In a snap, the predatory vanished from her silver eyes, and Ruby was back to being her klutz of a sister. "Oh, that's a relief."

She unsummoned her scythe and help Yang get off from the wall.

Yang cringed when she saw that her HP was already in the yellow. Yaiks. This girl could hit _hard._

Ruby walked to the desk, grabbed Yang's book - which elected to raise her golden eyebrow - returned to her sister…

And whack her with that book.

"And never call my queen short ever again," she said with an angry pout.

Yang rolled her eyes at her sister's ridiculous and cute behavior, ruffling her hair while uttering a small, "Alright, alright…"

Ruby, of course, squirmed away from her grasp.

But then she blinked and looked up at her curiously.

"Wait, if you're not in love with _my_ queen… then… who're you in love _with_?"

Slowly, a smile curled into her lips and a blush faded into her cheeks.

Just thinking about the kitty made her all lovey-dovey… which was unusual for her since she was usually a ruthless brawler.

She sighed dreamily, wrapping her hands together, ignoring the weird look her sister was giving her.

Her heart soared when she spoke the name of the demon who'd captured her eyes and heart and her _everything_ …

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more, I've posted the entire story, 16 chapters, on FFnet. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to copy and paste each chapter and post them all here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13334694/1/Queens-and-Mages
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
